


Breath of Life

by Rosebutt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Because I fucking wanted it, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, I certainly couldn't make one, I would get a sexbot, If you were a tech wizard you would make a sexbot, Inflation, Kinda, M/M, Masochist, Mindless Machine with a Dick, Other, Peter is a hardcore masochist that loves the D, Peter likes it but enjoyment does not equal consent, Peter's got a lot of kinks, Porn, Porn First Plot Later, Really rough, Rough Sex, Sex Robots, Skull Fucking, Wade is a Sexbot, and he's in a situation in which he can explore them, if they were available and an affordable price, it'll get your rocks off if that's why you're here, it's a fact, labeled rape/non-con because shit happens that might trigger someone, rough, sex with a robot, sexual awakening, sort of, that's why, the story is really more like, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebutt/pseuds/Rosebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A developing story in which Wade Wilson is a robot made by Peter Parker. Starts out as shameless porn and gets gradually more serious from there. Sort of.<br/>Please don't read this if you are morally against any of the kinks I listed in the tags.</p><p> </p><p>Vaguely based on the legend of Pygmalion and Galatea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if I will finish this. That's my biggest warning. However, the first chapter can be read as stand alone porn.  
> I labeled this as Rape/Non-Con mostly to be in the safe because Wade can't consent and he has no idea what's happening. He also doesn't have a soul (or a brain) in the first chapter so... not sure if it counts.  
> It's also labeled as Rape/Non-con because there are moments in which Peter loses control of a sexual situation. He enjoys it, but he still loses control.  
> I'm planning on this only being 3 chapters but it could easily be more, if you have any kinks you want to see explored give me a comment and I'll do my best! Although I'm not sure if I can do anything w/fecal matter or guro...
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!

Peter was horny, alright? He wouldn’t risk relationships (not after MJ, not after Gwen) but he needed some sort of physical contact, living your life alone was one thing but living your life with only the comfort of your hand was something completely different! So what if he created something that was, maybe, a little crazy (not to mention desperate) but if anyone deserved to be a little crazy, it was him.

It didn’t take much to build the (dare he say it) sexbot after he had- possibly- snuck into Tony Stark’s lab that one time (which he would never ever admit to if anyone asked) to look at some blueprints, while he was assessing the man’s danger level, it wasn’t like he went in there to steal the man’s work. If he came out of there armed with significantly more knowledge on how to build a fully functioning robot, then that was just a nice bonus.

It was a shame he didn’t have as much money as Tony did or the bot would’ve turned out much better. As it was, the thing was more of a turn off than a turn on. He managed to smooth out the edges and give it a human, definitively masculine, silhouette (he couldn’t think of Mary Jane or Gwen or he would start crying. Again.) but it didn’t have a face. He slapped on a nose at one point but he couldn’t exactly do the same for skin or eyes or even lips. So he made it a costume… made of leather (it felt better), was colored red and black (it was on sale and he ran out of money pretty soon after making a goddamn robot with 500 spendable bucks to his name) and possibly carried the fake katanas he bought when he was a nerdy teen. Katanas are a legitimate kink, alright?

He equipped the creature with some of its very own “equipment” and dipped its naked fingers in silicon so they would be softer. Being the bottom wasn’t just more preferable it was literally the safest position one could be in with an experimental sex robot. If the thing stopped working and collapsed it wouldn’t take his dick with it, if it malfunctioned and started shooting sparks everywhere the robot’s “penis” wasn’t conductive and neither was the leather (at least not after he had coated the inside with rubber), and if it tried to murder him…? Well, if it tried to murder him he was kinda screwed either way (hehe).

“Alright, test number one,” Peter said to himself and leaned over his bed to give the robot a good view, “Alpha 1, can you hear me? Respond.”

“Yes,” the voice was disgustingly mechanical and Peter felt his erection wither a bit at hearing it.

“Can you see me? Respond.”

“Yes,”

“Start learning program.” Peter said, and slicked his fingers up with lube before slipping a finger into himself. He pumped it in and out of himself a couple of times before he started wiggling it around in search for his prostate. He grabbed his dick with his other hand, leaving his face smooshed into the bed, a few strokes in. It was different knowing that the robot was watching him. He’d never thought of himself as very voyeuristic (but he probably should have guessed it, running around in skin tight latex as he does). Peter’s sensitivity was up the roof, every touch to his prostate was like a lightning bolt and the addition of jerking himself off was a double whammy. He was moaning into his sheets, when he reached climax his noises shifted into a loud groan. His knees buckled beneath him and he sank to the floor.

Peter turned to face the robot, still on his knees, “Touch me! Please! Come here!” the whine of rotating mechanical joints made him wince but the presence of the bot more than made up for it. Alpha 1 stood beside him and reached out to touch him. Peter guided the hands to the side and back of his head. At first he wasn’t even thinking about giving the robot a blowjob, he just wanted the robot to tug his hair a bit, but once he thought of it he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. Peter’s mouth watered when he saw that the cock was at the perfect height for him to give it head. He wanted to experiment and knew that it would be safe for him to do so here.

“Keep your hands on my head. I’m going to move, move them with me,”

Peter opened his mouth wide and took the head of the robot’s penis between his lips. He moved down it slowly until he couldn’t take any more and stopped, unfortunately the robot couldn’t tell that he was stopping and pulled his head down all the way onto the seven-inch latex dick. Peter’s eyes went wide, tearing up at the sudden pain, and he hit the robot on the thigh twice, signaling that the robot remove all contact from him. The machine jerked its hands away and stepped back quickly.

He gasped and collapsed onto his forearms, spit dripping down his chin passed his neck onto his chest, he was just glad it wasn’t vomit. Tears blurred his vision but not enough to conceal the raging hard on between his legs. “What the fuck?” he keened and noticed his cock twitch at how wrecked he sounded.

“Alpha 1 come back,” he decided, too turned on to really think about whether or not it was safe to have a robot rough fuck your throat. “Place your hands back on their former places and do what you did before, repeatedly, when I signal you by tapping you once with my finger, if I tap you with my finger twice I want you to increase speed by… 20%,” the two openhanded hits were already programmed in to act as a sort of safe word.

The twenty-year-old leaned in, accepting the cock head once more into his mouth before tapping the robot on the thigh. It tugged his head down onto its cock in one smooth slow motion, it would have been gentle had it been the kind of force one could stop. Once he reached the base of the dildo it pulled his head back up to the top and repeated itself.

Peter was crying, he realized in the back of his mind, water dripping from his eyes, nose, and mouth and lube from his asshole. He wondered how he looked, kneeling at the feet of the robot, and sobbed around the girth of the cock being shoved down his throat.

He tapped the robot twice. The effect was immediate.

Where the thrusts could’ve once been mistaken as gentle they were now pure violence. Peter ejaculated, his seed dribbling onto the floor, and his throat relaxed enough so that the rapid thrusts down his sore throat didn’t hurt quite as much. Peter tapped the robots leg another two times. With the new speed he was having trouble breathing and the lightheadedness added to the pleasure of being ruined. He cursed the foresight of installing the robot with something to monitor his vitals when it suddenly stopped and removed itself from him.

“No, please, come back,” he tried to say but all that came out was breath, his throat too destroyed to even speak. His rapid healing worked over time in the next few minutes as he tried to calm down and get his heart to stop racing.

Finally, he returned to his first position against the bed, standing, with his legs spread wide and his elbows resting on top of it.

“Alpha one stand behind me.” It moved into position, “I want you to insert your penis into my asshole and do there what you did to my mouth, the same rules apply, only this time place your left hand on my hip and your right on the small of my back, push me gently into the bed. Start at the speed you left off with,” Peter said unthinkingly.

The robot complied, inserting the wide head of the dildo into Peter’s anus, and waited for the tap that would signal the beginning. Peter reached back and tapped the robot on the side a single time. It began immediately.

Peter’s breath whooshed out of him as the robot pressed him into the mattress and started fucking him rapidly. “Turn on auto lube!” he barely managed to squeak out with his limited breath.

The machine hosed down his insides with Peter’s homemade lube. Pouring in what felt like a quarter of a gallon as it fucked him, Peter felt his stomach expand in a strange mockery of pregnancy. It was still fucking him at high speeds and although he was no longer in danger of friction burning his asshole he was still getting fucked speechless. Peter started to slide down the bed, unable to keep himself standing, and it picked him up roughly by the thighs, never stopping as it did so and held him like that. Thighs spread humiliatingly wide, stomach expanding with flaxseed lube, drool sliding down his red skin, and hands limp at his sides, Peter must’ve been a sight. Peter wondered, in a faraway part of his mind, if he should install cameras or just mirrors around his bedroom.  
Eventually he had to call a stop to the proceedings, weakly patting at Alpha 1’s flank twice. The robot dropped him carelessly onto the bed and moved a few steps away from him.

Lube gushed out of him in a torrent, and Peter pressed softly against his belly to encourage the flow. There was a small puddle around him by the time he was done, but he hardly cared, turning onto his back to fall asleep. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of red but was too fucked out to investigate further, falling asleep in a matter of moments.


	2. Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a job and makes some progress in his creation of Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter sorry. Hopefully we'll have some in the next one! Fingers crossed! Didn't know where I wanted to go with the second chapter and this is the direction I finally decided on. It's way more plotty than I expected which is not bad but it's not what I really wanted to write so there might be some stuff that doesn't really fit. If you see anything that you know how to fix I would really appreciate you telling me! I love you all! Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> !!!Revised 2nd Chapter!!!  
> I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU REREAD THIS CHAPTER IF YOU READ IT BEFORE JULY 31st!!!

Chapter 2, Aphrodite

Peter hadn’t thought about the aftermath of an emotional release like the ones he had with Alpha 1 until it was interfering with his life. It was one thing to enjoy something in the moment but afterwards it could be a little hard to face yourself. He’d read up on BDSM after he had discovered how much he enjoyed getting fucked by Alpha 1 and he knew it wasn’t healthy to have so much of the rough stuff without any aftercare. So he decided to upgrade Alpha 1.

He worked on the chip for weeks, spending as little money as possible so that he could work on Alpha 1’s physical attributes in addition to its coding. Finally, he had a breakthrough. He had been relying on his engineering books too much, hadn’t tried things out with his own knowledge and perspective, until he did. The plan was significantly more expensive and it would take up drastically more of his time but the results would be worth it. He hoped.

He took off some time from school and hero work, got another job (the new one paid him significantly more) and wrote down whatever little bursts of inspiration he got. He started working 40 hours a week and used all his downtime taking pictures of superheroes.

He was so busy that he didn’t realize that he had caught his boss’ boss’ boss’ attention until Tony Stark cornered him in the lobby.

“You look familiar; do I know you?” The Very Important man asked and Peter surreptitiously looked around to make sure that the man was talking to him.

When Peter was sure that the man was talking to him he stuttered out, “I- um- no? I’m not sure who you know, sir. I started working here about six weeks ago-” He was blushing and his upper lip started to gather sweat. It was one thing to break into Tony Stark’s lab when there was no way the man would recognize him and it was a whole different animal when he had to face the billionaire as Peter Parker.

“Don’t care. Follow me,” Tony interrupted and proceeded to walk away, Peter stuttered out an affirmative and hurried after the eccentric genius, trying not to drop any of the folders in his arms.

“How much are you getting paid right now?” Stark didn’t look at him when he talked to him, stared straight ahead as they rode the elevator up. Peter wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be looking in the same direction or if he was supposed to be looking at Tony or…

“18 dollars an hour, sir,” Peter also wasn’t sure how he was supposed to refer to the genius, he guessed he should call him ‘sir’ but the man had never seemed to be one for propriety.

Tony whistled, “that low? Jesus, no wonder why you’re skin and bones, you can probably barely afford to eat! Tell you what, if you can solve this problem for me I’ll give you a raise,”

Peter tried to answer without looking at Tony like the other man was doing but his gaze kept sliding back to him, “you- I’m not a genius, sir. If you can’t solve it why would I be able to?”

The virtuoso huffed a laugh and said, “don’t sell yourself short, most of the people working here are geniuses, Stark Industries only hires the best. Besides, it’s simple, a problem you’ve already solved before. You are Spiderman, right? Don’t try and deny it, I already know everything about you,” Peter shut his mouth with an audible click.

“Sir, if you already knew who I was then what was with that charade in the lobby?” the vacationing hero asked with a frown.

Tony looked at him for the first time since they had gotten into the elevator, “Oh that? I thought you wanted to keep it secret, or something. I’m not going to out you at your workplace, that would be cruel,”

“Oh. Thanks. Well… I need to grab my stuff if I’m going to be Spiderman for you…” Tony waved his concerns away.

“I already grabbed all of it, cool robot by the way. It’s the prototype right? I’d love to see where you’re taking it next. Not sure why you went with the whole sexbot thing though, you’re perfectly attractive, I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard for you to find somebody willing to have sex with you,” Peter felt like his skin was going to melt off his face he was blushing so hard. “Is it the germ thing? Your apartment is ridiculously clean for a college student…”

“Please stop talking!” Peter begged, his voice cracking and Tony laughed.

“Calm down, I won’t tell anyone about that either, sorry for teasing you. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t done the same thing when I was your age. Of course, mine was significantly better and it looked nothing like a person, but it was still a fucking machine,” Tony said and when the elevator ride was over he walked out with Peter trailing uncertainly behind him.

“I need you to translate these notes for me,” Tony said pointing to a stack of papers on one of his tables.

“…What?”

“You were able to read my blueprints right? Or at least understand half of what they said,” Peter was still looking at Tony like he was insane and he sighed, “I use computers for everything because my handwriting is so shitty that I can barely read it about half of the time and the other half I can’t read it at all. I was completely shitfaced when I wrote this so I don’t remember what I was trying to express, and I need to know what it says. That’s where you come in,”

“You… want me to help you read your own writing…” Peter surmised.

“Got it in one!” Tony cheered sarcastically, “now let’s get to it, shall we?”

“Wait!” Peter reached out to stop the genius but didn’t quite touch him, “if that’s all you wanted from me why’d you get my stuff?”

“When I went to your apartment to check you out- and I figured it was fine because you did the same to me- it was so sad and shitty that I just couldn’t let you continue living there, so now you’re living here! Nice, right? I’ll show you your new home later, it’s great! Oh and free. Still got to pay for your own food though,” Peter gaped at Tony and the man reached over to push his jaw shut, “You’re catching flies, kid,”

Peter didn’t know how to react, should he be angry? Appalled? “You can’t just… Grab my stuff and expect me to move in with you!”

“Move in with me? I don’t live here!” Tony laughed and took the folders from Peter’s arms and replaced them with his blueprints.

“Then why is all your stuff here?”

“This place is like a proverbial couch. If Pepper is pissed at me then I come here, get shitfaced and spend the night,” he said like it was totally normal for someone to be kicked out of their own home after a fight with their partner.

“I can’t live here!” Peter insisted, “This building is heavily monitored, coming and going as Spiderman would be significantly harder!”

“Listen. The facilities here are way better than whatever place you’ve been using, and it’s not above a meth lab, so… That’s pretty much all I need to say really... Besides I want to see how that robot will turn out and I figure the best way to help with the making of it is to pay for all your supplies. Plus, making robots, whatever they’re for, would be contributing way more for society than Spiderman,” He said the last word like it was a joke, like it was a silly dream.

“Oh because the Avengers give so much more for modern day reality than I do! I might not save countries from aliens but I stick up for the little folk! I don’t see you stopping rapes and robberies from occurring!” Peter hissed.

“Because that’s what the police are for. You want to help? Go join the force!” Stark said and then sighed, “kid, you got something that you’re good at and it gets immediate results but you’ve also got something you’re great at and though it might not give you those results as quickly, the things it gives you will be far and beyond rescuing someone from a would be rapist. I’m not saying you have to trade one talent for another, but at least consider what you could accomplish with my labs and my resources.” Tony clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Plus, I’ll pay you 100 bucks an hour for decoding that mess you’re holding, and I’ll up your normal pay by twenty bucks,”

Peter couldn’t turn him down. It was too much money to say no to. So with a sigh Peter nodded and asked where he should work.

One year later…

Getting paid 2-3 thousand dollars a week on average was a massive change from the 500 he used to get when he worked part time at whatever place that would deign to hire him (if he got the hours he needed). Almost everything about his life changed in those first few months, from his clothes to his food to his electronics. Not to mention where he lived. If he wanted it he could have it. There was no need to save up for anything- unless he wanted a private island.

Right now he was finishing up the artificial intelligence for Alpha 1- or perhaps he should say- Gamma 3. He had kept the outfit, made it cleaner and better and changed a few aesthetics here and there, but it looked and was practically the same. If one ignored all the glaring improvements upon its general design. And the fact that it had a face… And that it wasn’t a sexbot.

So really it was just a completely different thing than Alpha 1… or Beta 2 (“Tony do you see this? It’s ignoring the orders I’m giving it!”).

Peter called, without looking up to confirm anything, “Tony? You up there?”

The older man waved down at him and when he realized Peter couldn’t see him sighed and replied an affirmative.

“I’m about to wake up Gamma 3, you want to be here for this?” Peter took the rapid thumping that came from Tony running over to him to be as good a reply as any. He waited for Tony to get there, he wanted the genius beside him when he woke Gamma 3 up.

“Friday are you recording this?” The billionaire called out from his place behind the former college student.

“I am,” she replied, her Irish accent adding a pleasant lilt to her words.

“Applying an external shock to his receptors in 3… 2… 1…” Peter used a shock to wake the robot up (he didn’t like having a switch they were too easy to use).

“Gamma, can you hear me? Respond.” Peter ordered. The robot opened his brown eyes slowly, taking a moment to take in his surroundings before they locked onto Peter. Its face was faintly luminescent, the false muscles looked like strings of silk woven together to shape a vaguely human face. It looked like a more artistic version of one of the human statues from the Bodies Exhibit.

The former hero’s creation opened its mouth, the fake muscles there twitching, “why Gamma?”

Peter was taken aback for a moment, he had no idea what the robot meant, “what?” he asked and it looked a little frustrated.

“You named me Gamma 3, but that’s redundant. Why would you name me both 3 and the third letter of the Greek alphabet? I understand naming me 3 or Gamma, I am the third after all, but why both?” The robot seemed genuinely confused by this, his face scrunching up in an expression that Peter didn’t recall programming him to make (“Hey Peter? Do you think you could run some diagnostics on me?”).

“Would you prefer to be called something else?” Peter asked carefully (“I’m a little busy right now, can it wait?”) and the robot seemed to genuinely consider the offer.

After some time had passed the robot replied, “I like… Way. A name with that noise in it would be nice,”

Peter couldn’t help but ask why.

“It calls upon similar movements in my facial muscles as a kiss,” the former superhero frowned, that was more than a little disturbing. The response showed a level of thoughtfulness and self that Gamma 3 wasn’t supposed to have yet, especially not this early.

“How do you feel about the name… Wade?” Tony asked carefully and Peter frowned at him, the genius shrugged, “names are good! I hear they build character,”

The robot took the time to feel out the name before it smiled and said excitedly, “I like it!”

Wade jumped to his feet and hugged Tony, giving him a big kiss on the forehead. Peter watched the interaction carefully, noticing the care that Wade took to not squeeze too tightly or step on any of Tony’s extremities (“You made him combat capable?”). He also noticed the extreme level of discomfort Tony showed at being hugged by Wade. Apparently so did Wade.

“Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to; I was trying to be careful! Where is your injury?” Wade asked in a rush (“I want him to replace me. After all, someone’s got to wander the night in search of bad guys,”). He seemed panicked and Peter once again felt a little unease at the humanity of the ‘newborn’ robot.

At Wade’s show of concern Tony visibly relaxed and he clapped a hand on Wade’s shoulder, “happy birthday, Wade, it’s good to finally meet you,”


	3. Galatea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's finally here! The third chapter that nobody saw coming! And once again there is absolutely no porn! Fingers crossed for some in the next chapter, yeah? Oh and some of you may have noticed the smidgeon of dialogue in parenthesis, keep those in mind.

Wade didn’t look human. Not at first. Peter had created a sort of face but it was more like a canvas that he had yet to paint over. The robot’s skeleton showed in places and when he walked there was a slight wheezing from his joints. The only part of the robot’s physical form that had been finished when Peter woke him were his eyes. The former superhero had needed Wade to be awake when he started working on his body, in order to tell him whether something was working correctly or not and how something should feel when it was working correctly (he had learned his lesson with Beta 2 after he nearly melted because he couldn’t tell that his core power source was extremely overheated).

Peter wanted to make Gamma as human as possible, wanted to give him a soul. Wanted to make him real in ways that no robot (“You didn’t make a robot. You made a person, and that has consequences, Peter,”) had ever been before.

The former college student took days to finalize Wade’s design. He ran through thousands of materials, hundreds of sketches and had more than ninety pages of notes in his computer once he was done. In the end he used the same design that he had for Beta 2.

The hardest part after that was forming and laying down the muscles. He had to tangle wires that served as nerves throughout Wade’s entire structure and he had to place them down at the same time as the muscles. There were layers and layers of false tissue that Peter had to build up from the uneven surface of Wade’s body, and once he had the muscles down he had to coat parts of it in “fat” so that Wade wouldn’t look too inhuman. He had to make sure that all of the materials he used would recognize it if it was damaged and heal itself, had to make sure that the process was automatic so that Wade wouldn’t have to consciously knit his flesh back together.

Of course it was during this procedure that Peter had to choose just how human he wanted Wade to be. Friday argued several good points against it but Tony felt that it would be somewhat psychologically damaging in the long run for Wade to not have a penis. In the end, Wade had to be brought in and asked for his opinion. After several long minutes, (Wade stared at Peter the entire time) the robot finally decided that he would rather be more human than not. Giving Wade a penis brought in a certain amount of complexity all by itself but Peter was more than willing to face it (ahem).

The skin wasn’t as tasking but it took far longer, mostly because Wade wouldn’t sit still for it, “I’m sorry! I’m just so excited! I’m gonna be pretty! Aren’t I Peter? Aren’t I gonna be pretty?” Wade asked looking up at him with his yet unlidded eyes.

“Yes, Wade, you’ll be the prettiest girl at the ball, but I need you to sit still for this or I’ll mess it up and you won’t be pretty at all,” Peter said chidingly (and then had a brief flash back to a doctor who stitched him up after he ripped open his arm in 3rd grade). Peter tried to be as gentle as possible in laying down the skin (even though he knew that Wade didn’t feel pain like humans did) but, ultimately, practicality won out over kindness.

Peter was able to program a machine to do the hair, which he was glad for because the entire procedure was ruthlessly boring as well as exhausting if one had to it by hand. Peter put Wade into sleep mode as it occurred so that there wouldn’t be any mistakes in case the robot decided to move suddenly.

When Peter had put Wade to bed, Tony, who had watched the proceedings with increasing amounts of disapproval, yanked him away. They left the room where Wade was sleeping and ended up in the dining room where Tony proceeded to shove him. Hard.

“What part of ‘move on’ did you not get?”

“I am moving on! Wade is nothing like him!” Peter shot back.

Tony slammed his hand down on the table and got in Peter’s face, “they look exactly the same!”

 

BETA 2, the Second Son  
(Yes, I named it that because it sounded good! I think you’ll find, as you read more, that I do that with a lot of things)

 

“Tony, do you see this? It’s ignoring the orders I’m giving it!” The room was empty but for Beta 2 who stood in the middle. Peter typed in commands into the SBCCU (Sex-Bot Central Command Unit), a device that was supposed to send instructions directly into Beta 2’s “brain”.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, “no way. The connection must be shit or something, I made that hardware myself,”

Peter’s shook his head, black curls sprung about around his face, “the problem isn’t on our side, I thought the same thing so I checked it and double checked it. I even had Friday check it. He’s ignoring the orders!”

“He?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It.” Peter corrected himself.

“Look. I’ll even speak to it directly,” Peter leaned forward and spoke into a microphone, “Beta 2, this is Peter, I order you to turn towards me,”

The hulking man-like machine walked away to the far wall of his white room and started dragging his nails up and down the plaster. Both Tony and Peter watched speechlessly as the robot carved “Fuck you” into the wall.

“What the fuck, Peter? I thought you were making a sex-bot!”

“I-I was! I was working on the A.I.-”

Tony looked at him like he was crazy, “What kind of A.I. have you been making? Because that is obviously not the level of A.I. anyone wants in a sex-bot!”

“I just wanted him to be able to respond in realistic and unpredictable ways! I wanted him to be- I wanted a more personal experience… preferably with aftercare- stop judging me!” Even Tony’s, admittedly odd looking, facial hair looked disapproving. 

“I supported you making a sex-bot. Not Ultron Junior, alright? This?” Tony said and waved his hand at the robot who was writing increasingly aggressive words and sentences on the walls, “is so far and away not alright I am very tempted to cut off your pay!”

“Tony…” Friday called out and the so called genius ignored her.

“How dare you compare him to that monster! That thing is not nearly so complex as Beta 2. Not even close! Ultron was an accident, I designed Beta 2 to be a person, with emotion and empathy, I even made it so he could orgasm!”

“What is wrong with you-?”

“Boys!” Friday’s voice rang out from their right and both Tony and Peter snapped their heads to the side to yell at her when they saw Beta 2 staring at them from inside the white room. It was pressed up as close as it could get to them, its face twisted with a manic grin that showed all of its teeth, blue eyes open so wide they could see the whites both above and below the irises.

“You know… Tony? I change my mind; I uh- I think you might be on to something! I’m thinking I’ll just… scrap this design and… start again.” Peter said backing away from the window. It tapped on the bulletproof glass and the transparent material cracked beneath its fingers.

Both geniuses dashed away before the robot could apply more pressure to the straining glass.

“Do you think you can shut it down remotely?” Tony asked as they ran.

“Probably! But even if we can’t all I need is my web shooters and I can secure it long enough to find a way to kill it!”

“Then grab them! I’ll distract it!”

“Screw that! It’ll just follow me! I’ll distract it, you grab the web shooters and tie it up!” Peter turned around only to find himself face to face with his creation. The former superhero flinched back as Beta 2’s unneeded breath blew cool air into Peter’s face. It backed him up against the wall and for the first time in years Peter felt absolutely clumsy with nerves.

Beta 2 reared his hand back, probably to smash Peter’s skull in, and Spiderman dodged at the last second. Chunks of the wall came flying out, a few shards cutting into his skin but the scientist didn’t stop moving. Tumbling down into a sloppy crouch the superhuman pushed his legs violently against the floor, just managing to catch ahold on the ceiling and crawl away. 

Peter was so glad he had stopped wearing shoes in the lab last month.

“You made him combat capable?” Tony screamed from across the room, clearly wondering if Peter was all there in the head. The older genius was carrying the web slingers, he threw them up to Peter and Spiderman only barely managed to catch them.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!” (Not to mention hot… Yeah, that’s definitely not something to mention) Peter shot some of his webbing at Beta, it hit the robot harmlessly in the shoulder and Peter instantly regretted the time he took off from being Spiderman.

“Are you missing on purpose?” Tony screamed as he dodged a stapler that Beta 2 threw at him.

“Yes, Tony, this is all part of my dastardly plan to take over your company!” The manmade mutant huffed out sarcastically as he jumped down onto Beta 2’s right shoulder, knocking the robot off balance so that it would be easier to glue him to the floor.

Beta 2 lurched beneath Peter’s feet and managed to throw him against the wall, breaking the fibers of Spiderman’s web as he did so. Peter slid down the wall, too dazed to catch himself and the robot caught him by the throat while he was still a few feet off the ground. The engineer’s feet kicked weakly as he was deprived of oxygen and he scrabbled at Beta’s arm in a desperate bid to get the machine to let him go.

Peter’s ears rung and his eyes felt like they were going to burst. He’s going to die. Oh god, he’s going to die!

Peter’s throat felt like it had been crushed and he barely even noticed when Beta released him. The genius felt a slight bit surprised (and just a hint of relieved) in the back of his mind when he observed just how unaroused he was at the moment. 

“You know I didn’t think people actually made big red buttons to symbolize real life solutions… A couple of hours ago I would have said that it was really dumb of you to make the button to power off Beta 2 a massive red button, but it worked out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the third chapter is over! I'll continue with the flashback in the next chapter, although it'll be a bit further along than in this one. Can you tell that I was a bit drunk when I wrote it? If you see anything that needs changing please tell me, I'll try to get 4 up as soon as I can.


End file.
